1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information presentation controlling apparatus and method for presenting various kinds of information so as to produce each of various kinds of information to an operator which operates a movable body (or mobile body such as an automotive vehicle).
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 7-277041 published on Oct. 24, 1996 exemplifies a previously proposed information presentation controlling apparatus which produces a vehicular run assistance information and a various kinds of information to a driver (the operator) that manipulates a vehicle in accordance with a vehicular running state and a vehicular running environment.